Bakugo's Greatest Weakness
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Bakugo often considers himself to be the best student at UA, and someone who can outrank All Might in power and popularity. However, there is one thing that can mess him up and put cracks in his confidence, and that's being ignored. Slight Midoriya x Uraraka also in this fanfiction.


Bakugo's Greatest Weakness

Izuku Midoriya was sitting in the cafeteria with a tray full of food right in front of him. However, he wasn't focused on eating. Instead, he was more focused on his new girlfriend, Ochako Uraraka. She was still in line getting her lunch, and Midoriya couldn't help but stare. He thought that she was extraordinarily beautiful and as a result, took his time in taking her in. He stared at her with a love struck look in his eyes and his hand resting underneath his chin.

While he was watching Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugo came up from behind him, and stopped when he noticed that he passed Midoriya. He started glaring at Midoriya while breathing heavily.

"DEKU! You're sitting at my table! Get the fuck away from my table right now before I…!" Bakugo started yelling before he noticed that Midoriya hadn't even flinched. Bakugo raised his eyebrow, and started getting even angrier.

"HEY! Why aren't you cowering in fear and/or begging for mercy!?" Bakugo yelled, with impatience still obvious in his voice. Midoriya was still completely oblivious to Bakugo's existence, making his anger spike even faster. Before he could say anything, he looked at where Midoriya was looking, and realized that he was staring at Uraraka.

"Oh I get it; you're more concerned about that rosy cheeked bitch than you are with me! YOU'RE LOOKING DOWN ON ME AREN'T YOU, DEKU!?" Bakugo screamed again. Midoriya still did not move, and was still staring at Uraraka. Bakugo created some miniature explosions in his hands.

"HELLO!? I'M TALKING TO YOU DEKU!" Bakugo screamed while making more explosions in his hands. Despite all of that, Midoriya still did not even glance in Bakugo's direction. Bakugo was about to start screaming some more, but he turned behind him and got a smirk on his face. He walked off, and came back a second later with Mineta hanging by the back of his shirt collar in Bakugo's hand.

"Look Deku, I have your little buddy here," Bakugo taunted, dangling Mineta right next to Midoriya.

"Well technically, we're not that close. I've never been to his dorm and we've only talked to each other a few times, and one of those times was in a life and death situation surrounded by villains, but we…" Mineta elaborated before Bakugo slammed him face first into the table.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU STICKY LITTLE BITCH! Anyway, you better do something Deku before something bad happens to this little midget," Bakugo said threateningly, prepping his hands for another series of explosions, causing Mineta to start shaking with fear.

"T…th…that does…doesn't seem very…heroic," Mineta stammered, which Bakugo responded with a glare accompanied by teeth clenched so hard that they looked like they would break at any moment.

"I SAID SHUT THE FU…" Bakugo started yelling before he felt a hand push Mineta out of his grip. Bakugo turned and saw Midoriya's hand going back under his chin. Mineta meanwhile had rolled near the door.

"Thanks for the help, Midoriya!" Mineta called out quickly before running out of the cafeteria in fear.

"YOU GOT LUCKY WITH THAT ONE, DEKU! I WASN'T HOLDING HIM WITH ALL MY POWER! IF I WERE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO MOVE THAT GODDAMN LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!" Bakugo screamed, hoping that his tirade would finally get his attention. However, he got the attention of everyone in the cafeteria except for Midoriya.

"This isn't over, Deku!" Bakugo yelled one last time before stomping to the exit of the cafeteria, punching the wall next to the door in anger.

"Woah, chill the hell out, Bakugo!" Kirishima shouted, nearly getting hit from the debris from his table being so close to the wall.

"Bakugo, I will not allow you to disrespect this school with such a heinous act of vandalism," Iida said in a lecturing tone, doing nothing but irritating the already pissed off Bakugo.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS SCHOOL NEEDED A FUCKING MAKEOVER ANYWAY!" Bakugo screamed before finally exiting the cafeteria, muttering a lot of expletives. Since this was pretty normal with Bakugo's normal behavior, the students went back to their lunches fairly quickly after he left. Just then, Uraraka came to the table, sitting next to Midoriya, with his eyes following her.

"Wow, Bakugo seems really mad, huh Deku?" Uraraka asked, not realizing that Midoriya was still in his trance. "Uhhhh…Deku? Are you OK?" Uraraka asked, waving her hand in front of his face. Midoriya finally moved, by shaking his head and blinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry Uraraka, what were you saying?" Midoriya asked with a blush on his face, a little embarrassed that he wasn't listening to his new girlfriend.

"I was just talking about how angry Bakugo seemed," Uraraka repeated, pointing to the giant hole he created near the cafeteria exit.

"Oh, I didn't even notice he was here," Midoriya shrugged, a little panicked at the size of the hole that Bakugo made.

"Well, I guess when you're used to Bakugo as much as you are, you have better tolerance of his tantrums," Uraraka said, with a smile on her face. Midoriya nodded in agreement and gave Uraraka a welcome kiss on the cheek before he began eating his lunch. Uraraka kissed him back, and began eating not knowing the real reason that Midoriya didn't notice Bakugo.


End file.
